


监禁7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁7

第9章  
　　女孩很快被送了过来。  
　　她没有穿衣服，唯一的遮掩就是那一头长长的金发。她像一只羔羊一样匍匐在地上，用两手遮挡着高耸的胸脯。  
　　从她进来开始，房中的呼吸声明显变得粗重了。  
　　男人充满欲望的目光，毫不掩饰的在女孩赤裸的身上游走。  
　　“祈佑，她是你的了。”刘连城看着孟祈佑。  
　　孟祈佑看着那女孩。  
　　忽然他站了起来，脱下西装披在那女孩身上。  
　　女孩身子一颤，紧紧抓住那西装。从走进这个房间开始，她就知道自己的命运，也许是伺候一个人，也许是伺候一群人，她不愿，但又有谁在乎她的想法呢？  
　　她抬起头，撞进了那双眼里。  
　　这是怎样的一双眼睛啊！  
　　如春日里的桃花，绚烂至极，温暖至极，瞬间让人沉沦。  
　　“谢……谢谢……”她嗫嚅着嘴唇，吐出了低不可闻的两个字。  
　　刘连城目光变得深沉，“既是性奴，那就赶紧伺候主人吧！”  
　　孟祈佑身子一震，“连少，这里不合适。”  
　　“她是我送给你的礼物。”刘连城唇角微扬，似笑非笑，“如果你不喜欢，没关系，我随时可以把她毁掉。”  
　　女孩吓坏了，她不想死。  
　　她扑过去，跪在孟祈佑跟前，拉开了他的拉链。  
　　孟祈佑惊慌失措，他想推开女孩，手腕却被刘连城扣住。  
　　“祈佑，好好享受。”刘连城压住他，气息拂过他颈侧。炙热，暧昧。　  
　　“连少，放手。”孟祈佑扭动手腕，如果他用力，完全可以挣脱刘连城的钳制。但刘连城是老板，他是下属，身份之差注定了他不能这么做。  
　　孟祈佑的手腕并不纤细，薄薄的皮肤包裹着肌肉。刘连城永远都忘不掉，就是这样一双手，顷刻间杀了三十人。  
　　刘连城享受着孟祈佑徒劳的挣扎。那紧蹙的眉头，紧抿的薄唇，还有那从额头滚落下来的汗珠，都让他觉得口干舌燥。  
　　女孩已经把拉链拉开，把手伸进了他的裤裆。  
　　孟祈佑用力推开刘连城，抓过桌上的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
　　红色的酒水顺着他的嘴角留下，淌进他的胸膛。  
　　他一把抓起女孩，重重吻上了她的唇。  
　　周围顿时爆出哄笑声，有人吹起了口哨。  
　　孟祈佑脑中一片昏沉，他抱紧手中柔软的身体，把她压在沙发上。  
　　唇舌交缠，发出暧昧的水泽之声。  
　　刘连城静静看着那一对纠缠的男女，脸色阴沉得可怕。  
　　众人还在哄笑，他们说着黄腔，讨论着去哪里找女人泻火。  
　　“滚。”一声低吼打破了满室暧昧。  
　　“连少？”众人不明所以。  
　　“滚，都给我滚。”刘连城抓起酒杯，重重掼在地上。  
　　酒杯碎裂，玻璃飞溅。  
　　众人被吓愣了，呆呆看着刘连城不知所措。  
　　刘连城抬起眼皮，一一扫过众人。  
　　众人如梦初醒，连滚带爬的逃了出去。  
　　孟祈佑扔吻着那女孩，仿佛房中的一切都和他毫无关系。  
　　刘连城走过去，将孟祈佑从那女孩身上拉开。  
　　“孟祈佑，能让我这么生气，你真有本事。”他把孟祈佑压在沙发上，扯着他的头发，迫使他抬头看着自己。  
　　孟祈佑眼角全是醉酒染出的绯红，他茫然看着刘连城。  
　　刘连城朝他压了下来。  
　　嘴唇被重重碾压，这是一个充满了血腥和暴力的吻。  
　　他根本无从抵抗，只能任凭刘连城的舌长驱直入。  
　　“住……呜……”他推拒着刘连城，双手反而被压在头上。他想咬住刘连城，却反而被他缠住舌头。刘连城的吻如疾风暴雨，让他无法呼吸。他想扭过头，刚刚逃离一瞬，又很快被他捏着下巴转了回去，然后迎来更残暴的对待。  
　　他尝到了铁锈味，也许是他的血，也许是刘连城的。  
　　他用尽力气，将膝盖顶在刘连城腹上，踢开了他。  
　　刘连城踉跄几步，伸指抚过嘴唇，笑了，“祈佑，觉得如何？”  
　　孟祈佑整个身子陷在沙发里，大口喘气。  
　　“连少，你喝醉了。”他声音颤抖。  
　　“醉？”刘连城将一瓶酒拎了过来，瓶身摩擦着冰块，发出轻微的撞击声。  
　　孟祈佑身体紧绷如弦。  
　　刘连城倒了一杯酒，递给他。  
　　酒水鲜红如血，泛起层层涟漪。  
　　孟祈佑警惕的看着刘连城，不接。  
　　刘连城轻轻一笑，将酒瓶放在桌上，从怀里掏出一把枪。“我不留没用的人。既然她伺候不好你……”他的枪已经对准了那女孩。  
　　“不。”孟祈佑抓住刘连城的手。  
　　刘连城的目光落在孟祈佑的手上，再落到那杯酒上。  
　　孟祈佑明白了，抓过酒杯一饮而尽，“放过她。”  
　　“好。”  
　　砰的一声，子弹打在女孩的脚边。火花四溅，室内弥漫出浓浓的火药味。  
　　女孩吓呆了，木然站着。  
　　“快走。”孟祈佑大叫一声。  
　　女孩如梦初醒，尖叫一声跑了出去。  
　　刘连城将枪在手里打了个转，轻轻压在桌上。  
　　“祈佑，让我这么生气，一杯酒可不能赎罪。”刘连城捏起孟祈佑的下巴，把一瓶酒灌了下去。  
　　孟祈佑被呛得咳嗽连连，一双桃花眼里全是水光。  
　　刘连城毫不怜惜，将瓶身倾斜成九十度。酒水倾倒得太猛，孟祈佑吞咽不及，酒水打湿了他的胸膛，让白色的衬衣紧紧贴在身上。  
　　一瓶酒倒完，孟祈佑已经昏昏沉沉，毫无反抗之力了。  
　　刘连城扔开酒瓶，“祈佑，知道我为什么送你衣服吗？”  
　　孟祈佑半睁着眼睛，迷茫的看着刘连城。  
　　刘连城慢条斯理的扯开他的领带，将他的双手绑在头顶。  
　　双手被缚，孟祈佑身子一颤，终于恢复了一点神智，“刘连城，你敢这么做，我绝对不会放过你。”  
　　刘连城一颗颗解开他的扣子，拉开他的皮带，“送你衣服，是为了把它脱掉。”  
　　


End file.
